Forever 'Till Tomorrow
by Summer Rosewood
Summary: Having a time machine is pretty handy. You can run away from anything. But eventually, time will catch up to you. It's whether you're ready to face it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or any of the characters, except any O/C's**

**This is my first Fanfic that I have posted, so I'm hoping it's alright. Please review as I would love to know what you think. **

The National Museum was busy as always, full of hundreds of people of different sizes, dragging children that vary in annoyance. But the tiny gift store, pressed with multiple bodies was the worst of it. There was something about small spaces that I hated. The way the air seemed too thin, and the way the heat form the multiple bodies seem to cling to my skin. But the one thing that I wasn't too fond of, was being shouted at by little children.  
"But I want it!" the young boy shouted, pulling the Snow Globe further into his chest.  
"That may be so but you need to pay. Maybe you can go ask your mum or something," I said, trying to reason with the boy. We had been here for a few minutes, him shouting at me, and myself about ready to start shouting back. But I don't think my boss would appreciate that.  
"No!" he shouted, stomping his foot for good measure.  
"Well then you can't have it," I stated simply, extending my had for him to place the Snow Globe in. I'm tired and my patience is about to take a vacation, leaving me with a pounding headache, I'm not taking this from a kid.  
His face turned red as it scrunched up, tears pricking at his eyes. Great, now I've made him cry, way to go Mel, way to go.  
His fist shook as he raised the Snow Globe and threw it hard against the ground, causing it to shatter, water going everywhere."He gave me one last glare that would have stopped a murderer in their place, before running off to find his mother. I stood there shocked, my hand still outstretched staring after him. He just smashed a Snow Globe, right in front of me, and then ran off. I am not paying for it. Maybe I can call security. I'm sure they have a place to detain small children that terrorize workers.  
I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself, before kneeling down trying to grab the shards of glass. My work pants soaked up some of the water, making me groan in annoyance.  
Another hand reached for the stranded Big Ben that I was reaching for, their fingers long and slender. "I love Snow Globes," the man said as he examined the old tower.  
"Did you know they were created in Vienna by Edwin Perzy? Great man he was. Didn't like me much. But then again I did make fun of his mustache." His brown eyes seemed to light up at the thought of it. He was crouched on the floor, in a brown pinstriped suit, accompanied by white, worn out converse.  
"No I didn't," I answered honestly. He smiled at me, making me feel slightly insecure.  
"I'm the Doctor," he stated happily.  
"What?" I asked confused. I swear we were just talking about Snow Globes. "Um, okay," I continued, still confused. I went back to collecting the glass, partially hoping the man would leave. It's not that I didn't appreciate the small amount of company, but it's the fact I'm not great with conversations, especially when they take unexpected turns.  
"Oh! Sorry, I got distracted. Here let me help," he said collecting the glass.  
"Thank you, um..." I wasn't sure what to say. Should I say 'sir', or say I appreciate the help, maybe I should say his name.  
"Like I said. Doctor."  
"That can't be your name."  
"It is," he insisted.  
"Well Doctor who? You have to have a last name." He smiled at that.  
"I love it when people say that, never realised how much though. But it's just Doctor. And you are?"I fumbled over my words. People generally don't care about your personal life. This is new for me. "Um, just Melissa, or Mel."  
"Well Melissa, I must say-" he was cut off from an odd beeping sound coming from his pocket. His brow furrowed as he placed his hand in and pulled out a device, how it fit in his pockets, I have no clue. Maybe he's a part time magician. I'm pretty sure they can do weird stuff like that. Maybe the Doctor was his stage name. Wires criss-crossed the small device, the whole thing flashing red in time with the beeping.  
"Well that's not good," the Doctor said eyeing the device. He cleared his throat as he looked back at me, my eyes focused on the flashing device, it was quite mesmerising. "Sorry, gotta run. There's this thing happening, or not, knowing that this thing tends to muck up. Um." He shook the device next to his ear. "Yeah. Might want to check that out. Sorry, here," he said handing me the glass he had collected. He stood up, his slim frame towering over me. I followed his lead, not wanting to feel more claustrophobic than I already "Nice meeting you," he said, before pushing through the crowd, eyes on the flashing device.  
"You to," I answered, knowing he wouldn't hear me.  
"Talking to yourself now are you?" a voice came from behind me. I turned around, raising an eyebrow at the man. His sandy brown hair looked ruffled, and his security uniform wrinkled as he stood in front of me, arms crossed. He was smiling down at me, making a point of how much taller he was then me. It wasn't by much, I mean I'm the height of his nose, which seems to catch everyones attention.  
"For your information I was not talking to myself, I was talking to a customer who just left," I clarified.  
"Really? I think the hours are getting to you Mel."  
"Oh shut up. I'm fine. But you know. I could do with a refreshment. I'm felling quite parched." I smiled at him as he laughed.  
"Smooth Mel. Well I'm sure you can hold out for a bit longer. Anyway, better start doing my job." He hooked his thumbs in his belt loops before giving a quick smile to me.  
"Whatever. Bye Rory," I called after him.

After cleaning up all the glass I decided to work behind the counter, knowing that I would have more luck avoiding pushy children if their parents had already agreed to buy whatever it was for them. I looked down at my watch, 20 minuted left. My heart fluttered in excitement, at last I would be free.  
"The National Museum will be closing in 20 minutes. We ask that you make your way to the exit before closing time. Thank You," The overly polite voice chimed through the speakers.  
My fingers drummed on the counter impatiently, as I eyed the remaining customers, edging them to hurry with their search.  
"Melissa," my boss' voice came from next to me. She looked down at me with a smile, her blonde hair falling out of her bun.  
"Why don't you take the remaining supplies down to the storage room and go home?" She said, politely moving me out the way. "Before the customers think you're some psycho," she added with a smile.  
I was at a lost for words, trying to think of something to say to justify my creepy staring. But as usual, nothing came to mind. I sighed. "Sure."  
I headed to the back room before quickly getting changed into a black hoodie with a grey hood, and black skinny jeans. The comfort of being in my own clothes was nice, I felt less stiff. I left my brown hair in its pony tail and went over to the boxed supplies.  
"The National Museum is now closing," the female voice rang over. I sighed as I pushed my sleeves up and picked up the boxes, grunting under the weight. We need trolleys, or something, cos these boxes shouldn't be this heavy. I carried them down a few flights of stairs, struggling not to trip, then down a hallway until I came across the metal door at the back. I placed the boxes down, stretching briefly, before pressing in the code in the lock by the door. I heard a click and opened it, searching for the light-switch with my hand. The light flooded the stuffy room, boxes stacked against the walls, towering over me. I picked up the supplies and headed for the back of the room where we had collected them this morning. I placed them down and sighed with relief, I was done, now to go home. I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans and turned to head out, but was blocked by a figure standing in the doorway. My heart shuddered at the figure, but noticed the security uniform and calmed down.  
"I have clearance here, I was just putting away some supplies," I said. The figure didn't move. Was it Rory? But it can't be, the figure is too bulky to be him.  
"Well have a good night," I said, heading forwards. The figures' arm rose and pointed out at me. There was a slight hiss and then a click.  
"What are you-" I froze as something was shot into my neck. A slight sting and warmth flooding through me. I instantly reached for whatever it was, and pulled out a small metal dart.  
"What the-" I blinked, everything going hazy. Don't fall, don't fall. Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I came to, my head pounding as I lay in the darkness. My limbs were still numb, fear prickling over me about the loss of control I had over my body. Everything still felt fuzzy, my mind swirling with thoughts I couldn't pin down. Good one Mel, this is probably what you get for making a kid cry. Brilliant. The room was reasonably silent, the only sound was my jagged breathing which wasn't entirely comforting. I lay still for a few minutes, staring at every corner, hoping there were no shadows willing to drag me down to whatever hell they came from. It's reassuring to know that in the moments you're scared, your mind decides to amplify it.

Feeling and movement slowly started to make its way down my body, making me sigh in relief. I pushed myself up onto my knees, trying to calm my mind to form some relevant course of action. I crawled over to the light seeping in through under the door, forcing myself to stand up. My head swirled as I doubled over, ready to be sick. Whatever was in that dart wasn't doing wonders for me.

I opened the door, the bright light from the hallway momentarily blinding me. I staggered out, holding onto the wall for support. My head was pounding as I navigated my way through the halls, stopping occasionally to hold in the contents of my stomach. By the time I made it out, I was standing on my own, my hands still shaking slightly. I walked into the reception area, the main lights off, leaving the moon light as my source of direction. I headed straight for the exit, my heart pounding. I couldn't wait to get out of here, I don't think I could classify today as one of my good days. My hand gripped the cold steel handle and pulled. Nothing happened. I tried pushing, and still nothing. I begun shaking the door, willing it to open, frustration surging through me.  
"Open goddammit!" I cursed, my voice echoing around the empty space.  
"Who's there?" A voice shouted in the distance. I could see the flashlight, illuminating the room slightly. I sunk back into the shadows, not knowing if this was the same guy that drugged me. I edged around the wall as the security guard searched for the source of the noise. I made sure to keep out of the moonlight, making my movements as quite as possible. I have to admit I feel pretty cool, sneaking around in a museum after dark, as creepy as the place is.

_Beep. Beep_.

I froze as my pocket started vibrating, the light of my phone shining through the material of my jumper. I went to cover it with my hands but it was too late. The flashlight focused right on me. I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Footsteps bounded after me, mine as frantic as my own heartbeat. The security guards' flashlight shook as he gave chance, leaving a burning imprint of the ghastly creatures I was passing. My head was dizzy, my lungs burning from lack of oxygen. But I had to run, if I didn't I would be caught, and I'm not sure I could face the harsh reality of that.

There was a large door ahead of me, that was my only visible escape. I burned up whatever energy I had left and raced to the door, gripping onto the handle and pulling. The whole door shook with the effort.  
"No, no, no," I cursed, the footsteps getting louder. There was a faint buzzing noise coming from the other side, but I was more worried with the fact the security guard wasn't far behind me.  
The door burst open, and the man from before, the Doctor, stood there, eyes wild.  
"Might not want to be going that way," he gasped, indicating behind him, a flashlight shaking not too far behind.  
"Same could be said for this way," I puffed. Honestly, I don't know how we managed to fit in a conversation.  
He looked over my shoulder, realising how close my security guard was.  
"Good point," he said grabbing my hand. "Run!" Before I had any room to object we were running again, this time, to my left. He dragged me by my hand, my breathing heavy as wind whipped my face. I couldn't help but use this time to wonder what he was doing here, and if I should be following him. Also the fact that my lungs were collapsing and my legs were turning into jello.  
He raised his hand that wasn't holding mine, in it an odd silver stick. He pressed a button and the tip of it shone blue, the familiar buzzing sound emitting from it. Ahead of us was a small metal door, which lead to a room where children could sit and do activities such as colouring in. There was a loud _thunk,_ and then the door opened slightly. Shit he is a magician. We ran inside, the Doctor letting go of my hand as he shut the door. Using his...wand, yes wand, to lock it.  
"That should hold them off for a while," he stated as he examined the room.

He walked around, examining every corner, as I stood hunched over, trying to catch my breath.  
He stopped at a map posted on the wall, pulling out thick black glasses, inspecting it, as if trying to memorise the whole layout of the building.  
"Where are we on this?" He asked.  
I stoop up, placing my hands on my hips, taking deeper, steadier breaths as I walked over.  
I pointed at the red cross that clearly stated _'You Are Here'_.  
"Well look at that. Isn't that smart," he marvelled.  
"Yes, truly astonishing, how do we get out?" I puffed.  
"Well," he said, taking off his glasses, clearly assessing the situation.  
"There's no way out is there?" I deadpanned.  
"You underestimate me dear Melissa," he smiled.  
"Well lets see. We can either go back out the door which we just came through. Which, I don't know. Something is telling me that isn't the best idea." To prove my point the pounding of fists rattled the door. "Or," I continued. "Jumping out the second floor window, which isn't exactly appealing to me right now."  
"You've forgotten one other way."  
"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. We can dig ourselves out. You don't happen to have a spoon on hand do you?"  
He just looked at me, and I instantly felt guilty.  
"Sorry, I become hell sarcastic when I freak out. I am open to any suggestions, just as long as it doesn't involve dying. I'm up for not dying."  
The Doctor smiled, nodding to the corner at the back of the room. I turned to face it, noticing a small ventilation shaft. Did I mention it was small, which means it's small, and tight, which equals no movement, which means me being stuck.  
My face dropped as I looked from the small space, back to the Doctor.  
"There didn't happen to be another escape route I happened to miss?"  
"Nope, you pretty much covered it," he said walking over to the shaft. I followed after him, my legs shaking at the thought of being in a confined space.  
"Now lets have a look." He pulled over a table and climbed on top of it. He raised the silver stick, and once again after a few seconds of buzzing it opened. He pulled the grate away from the wall and placed it down, examining the gaping hole.  
"If I am correct, I should be able to navigate our way out."  
"Should be? You should be? And what if you're not correct? We're stuck. I don't exactly want to die in something that resembles a coffin." I said frantically, my breathing getting heavier.  
"We'll be fine," he blew off my slight panic attack.  
"Doctor please. I can't go in there."  
He turned and seemed to notice how pale I was. He jumped off the table and walked over to me. He grabbed my hands in both of his, and pulled them close to his chest. I looked up into his eyes as he stared into mine.  
"Melissa, I promise. Cross my hearts that I will not allow you to get stuck. I'm bigger than you, and I will go first. I will clear the way. I know that in you mind, when you are in there, all that I'm saying will mean nothing. But you need to try."  
I nodded solemnly, as he led us over to the table.  
There was a loud bang, causing both of us to turn around. There was a hole in the door, the edges of it singed.  
"Ok we have to go now," the Doctor insisted.  
"But what was that?" I asked, hoping to stall. I seriously didn't want to be in there.  
"A gun, now we really need to get moving."  
Okay gun, maybe not so good. Alright Mel, you can do this. Watch the Doctor. Do what he does.  
He hoisted himself up into the air shaft, dragging his body the rest of the way in.  
"Come on Mel," he encouraged, his voice echoing off the small space.  
You can do this. Simple.

I put my hands in, ready to pull myself in. On three. One. Two. Three. I jumped, crawling through. I froze, my legs still dangling in the air. Nope, tight space, too tight. Ahead, the Doctor was sitting, hunched over as he positioned himself to face me.  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way in. No no no, not happening get me out. My eyes widened as my breathing instantly intensified. The walls were closing in on me, don't move, don't move. I shut my eyes tight, wanting to get as far away from reality as possible.  
"Mel," the Doctors voice came. Gentle, but controlled. "Mel listen to me, we have to move, it's not far I promise."  
"I can't," I gasped, trying to preserve the little air. My heart was pounding, and my hands were shaking, but my legs were locked, preventing me from moving.  
"I'm sorry, I know this is tough. But I also know you can do this. Melissa, trust me. We can take it slow, but we need to move."  
I took a deep breath, slowing down my heart rate. I managed to pull my knees under me, pushing myself up on all fours. When my back didn't come in contact with the top, I opened my eyes. The space was still small, but it was bearable.  
"Okay, lets go," I said, trying to be convincing, but my voice was shaking, making it come out more as a whimper.  
The Doctor gave an encouraging smile before turning around and heading down the shaft.  
"Stay close alright?"  
"Yeah," I breathed in response.  
My legs shook violently underneath me, my arms threatening to give way, but I focused straight ahead. There was a loud crash behind us, the shaft vibrating, making me freeze.  
The Doctor looked back at me.  
"It was just them breaking through the door, not the shaft. Don't worry we're almost there."  
After what seemed like hours, we came to another grate. The Doctor looked through.  
"Here we are." He pulled out the silver stick once more, removing the grate, knocking it onto the floor with a clatter. I could feel the slight breeze drifting in, my body yearning for the open space. The Doctor positioned himself before jumping out, a slight grunt as he went missing from sight.  
"Okay Melissa, your turn."  
I shuffled forwards to the edge, looking at the drop. I took a hesitant breath before backing up a bit, positioning myself so my legs hung over the edge. The Doctor reached up as I lowered myself, grabbing my waist and easing me to the floor. My legs gave way as he held me up. My whole body was shaking in relief.  
"Well done Mel," he said. "You were brilliant."  
I looked up and gave a small smile, appreciating his words of encouragement.  
Once I was steady, the Doctor rushed over to a blue box positioned in the middle of the room. I examined it quickly, realising it was another storage room. I walked over to the blue box, noticing the scratches embedded in the wood, and the sign above saying 'Police Public Call Box'.  
"What's this?" I asked running a hand over the old exterior.  
"This is the TARDIS," he replied, pulling out a small key and fitting it into the lock.  
"Sorry what?" I asked as he pushed the door inwards, despite the sign on the left saying 'pull to open'.  
"Doctor," I said again, moving closer to the doorway. I froze at the sight. Orange lights flared from the inside, the sound of machinery drifting out. I took a hesitant step in, a whole new space opening up. The Doctor ran up the metal ramp to the centre, where a console sat, multiple leavers and buttons surrounding it. I gapped at him, as he ran around, pulling across screens and examining them. I took a step out, making sure that the outside was what I thought it was. I looked around the side of the box, then the other. I walked back in and stood there stunned.  
"What do you think?" The Doctor asked, a joyful expression on his face.  
"Is this normal? Cos I think there's something wrong with your box. I mean," I stuttered. "It's bigger on the inside," I gawked. He beamed before shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Yup," he replied, popping the 'p'.  
"Did they drug me when they knocked me out?" I asked, eyes still wide.  
"Who?" he asked, looking slightly worried.  
"The security guards. Shot me with a dart."  
"That would have been a knock-out dart , but that wouldn't be causing this." He walked over, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the console.  
"She's called the TARDIS. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space," He stated proudly.  
"You what?" I asked dumbly. I couldn't even form a coherent thought in my head. I was drugged, most definitely.  
"This," he said, indicating the area with his arms. "Is my spaceship."  
"Did they drug you too?"

**AN: Here's a longer chapter, hope you liked it.  
Thank you to everyone who has Favourited/Followed/Reviewed. I truly appreciate it. Sorry this chapter has taken a while. I was on holiday and had no way of updating. But I am back. Despite being busy with other commitments, I will try to update as often as I can.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah," the Doctor said, indicating for me to open my mouth.  
"Ah," I replied, opening as wide as I could. The Doctor looked inside my mouth before patting my head.  
"Yep, like I said. Just your basic knock-out dart," he clarified, turning back to the screens.  
"But. I don't understand. Why would they knock me out? I told them I worked there," I said, hopping off the mangy looking chair I had been sitting on.  
"It mustn't have been programmed into their settings."  
"Settings? What are they robots?"  
"Nestene duplicates to be correct. Living plastic, controlled by the Nestene Consciousness."  
"But they're human. You're not seriously suggesting they're some kind of alien," I scoffed. He gave me a look and it dawned on me.  
"Wait. You're being serious. So this," I said indicating to the TARDIS, "Isn't some crazy science thing. But what about you?"  
"Two hearts," he said, tapping either side of his chest.  
"Not a weird mutation?" I asked hopefully.  
"No. Now, why are they here? I mean, generally it's to take over the planet, but that doesn't seem to be the case."  
"Generally? Well that's encouraging."  
He pressed a few buttons, and weird symbols appeared on the screen.  
"That's odd," he said examining the screen.  
"What is?" I asked, moving closer, even though I had no hope deciphering the weird circles.  
"Can you hand me that?" he asked, ignoring my question and pointed to a hand sitting on the console.  
I stared at it. It was a hand, from wrist up just sitting there.  
"Come on," he said impatiently.  
I reached over, hesitantly picking it up. It felt real, as real as a severed hand feels. But it was heavier, also the wires sticking out at the wrist weren't normal. I handed it to him.  
He pulled out the silver stick and pressed the button, holding it up against the wires.  
"What is that?" I questioned.  
"Sonic screwdriver, incredibly handy." He answered, looking at the hand.  
"Ok, and why do you have a severed hand?"  
"From one of the Nestene duplicates. Now. There doesn't appear to be any signals coming from it. Normally I can track down where the signals are coming from. But it doesn't seem to exist."  
"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?"  
He placed the hand down and ruffled his hair.  
"There should be a signal, something in their programming. All that's coming up is 'Pandorica', but that's impossible. It's a myth."  
"The Pandorica?" I asked.  
"Don't worry."  
"No. Big box thing, made of stone."  
He stared at me perplexed.  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
"Because it's in the museum." I stated simply.  
"Must be a fake. It doesn't exist. Or. They think it exists. Maybe they're trying to find it. Oh! Maybe they believe that the one in the museum is the real one." He exclaimed. "But why security guards?" He questioned, pacing as he mumbled to himself.

I took this time to check my phone, I had forgotten all about it.  
There were several messages, most of them from my parents. The last one, the one that got me caught. Was from Rory. It hit me. Rory was working tonight. He is in the museum right now.  
"Doctor," I said, fear lacing my words.  
He looked up at me and saw my face.  
"Doctor, are all the security guards aliens?"  
"Most likely, why?"  
"Because my friend is working tonight. And he's as human as they come."  
He stared at me, thoughts going through his head. Probably if Rory was worth saving.  
"Where is his post?" he asked, turning to the consul, flipping switches, making the TARDIS shudder.  
I grabbed onto the railing as sparks flew from around the console.  
"The Pandorica," I answered. The Doctor looked at me, cogs turning in his mind. He pressed a few buttons, the TARDIS making a wheezing noise, as the whole thing shook violently. The Doctor pulled out a mallet and smacked the console. Oh yeah that always works.

After a few seconds of being thrown about, it came to a shuddering stop, steam rising out of the machine.  
"Here we are," the Doctor said, pulling me up from to floor. I stood up shakily, dusting myself off as I followed him to the door. My sides hurt from where they slammed into the railing, I could already feel them bruising. The Doctor opened the door, and I was surprised to see that we had moved from the small storage room. In front of us stood the Pandorica, a massive stone box in the centre of the room.  
"Impossible," the Doctor marvelled as he moved closer. He was stopped in his tracks by a blast shooting past his head, hitting the TARDIS door that I had pushed close in front of me. I opened it to see the singed mark on the door. The Doctor swirled around as another shot went off. Well this isn't good.

**AN: And another chapter is up. Hope you guys liked it, not sure if the Doctor is in character, I think I have 11 stuck in my head. So I apologise if 10 appears 11ish. If you think he's going way out of character, please tell me.  
School is starting up again for me, bringing with it Exams. So although I am aiming to update every Sunday, it may not go to plan.  
But thank you to everyone once again. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Stay down!" The Doctor cried as he swung his screwdriver around, miraculously dodging incoming shots.  
"Doctor!" I cried, trying to get to him, but the idea of being shot isn't appealing to me at this current moment. I think they should try Nerf-guns. Yeah. Less dying involved.  
"Doctor!" I shouted in warning, as another shot just missed him.  
He waved his sonic like a mad-man, a few sparks going off a few meters off.  
"Get down!" A voice commanded among the firing.  
The Doctor ducked as a blast sailed over him, hitting a guard behind a pillar to my left.  
That was a really good shot. I like this guy, he has a weapon that works, not a flashing stick that buzzes.  
The firing seemed to have decreased, the Doctor still looking around cautiously.  
I walked over hesitantly, the Doctor bending down to whisper in my ear.  
"Any idea who was doing the shooting for us?"  
"No, but it definitely wasn't you. I don't even know what you contributed to that fight."  
"You're one to talk."  
We exchanged stares before breaking out into a smile.  
I think the whole life being threatened has made us a bit giddy, well, at least me because I was holding my sides in laughter as the Doctor stared at me perplexed.  
"Is she okay?" Came a voice. The Doctor instinctively, probably deducing that I was in no state to defend myself. I looked up, wiping away a tear.  
"Mel?"  
That caught my attention. I focused on the approaching figure, and there before me was Rory, unharmed, except for the fact that half of his hand was hanging, and protruding from it was a gun. Well isn't this night full of wondrous experiences.  
The Doctor noticed this and pointed the Sonic at him. Rory faltered, instantly hiding his hand behind his back.  
"Doctor it's alright. That's Rory, I think." I stared at his arm behind his back. His hand was a gun, I seriously hope that he had somehow lost his hands, and doctors thought it would be cool to instal one.  
"How are you awake?" The Doctor called over the space.  
I can answer that, because he woke up. Not a good answer? His brain is active. Wait no that's not it.  
"I don't know. I was able to fight it, have been ever since...who are you?" Rory asked. Hold up. Did he actually admit to being living plastic?  
"I'm the Doctor," he replied cautiously.  
Guys, can we please go back to the fact that Rory is plastic? Is that not important?  
"Doctor," Rory breathed, taking a step forward. "Doctor it's me, Rory, remember?" He looked at him hopefully, ignoring the fact the Doctor is still aiming his Sonic at him.  
The Doctor stared perplexed, deciding to look to me for answers.  
"Don't look at me, he's asking if you've met. I don't know your associates."  
The Doctor looked back at Rory, lowering his Sonic.  
"Sorry, but I don't think we've met yet."  
Rory faltered, his face fell.  
"But Amy, we need to save Amy. You had a plan," he accused.  
"Rory I'm sorry. But I haven't met you yet. Time, it's, wibbly-wobbly. It's not a straight line."  
Did he seriously say wibbly-wobbly? Did he really? And I thought he was articulate.  
"I've waited so long," Rory said, his shoulders sagging.  
We stood in silence. neither of us knowing what to say. I had things on my mind, like 'Is he plastic? Or is he not?' but I think that would be a little heartless at the moment.  
Rory took a deep breath, straightening out.  
"It's fine, I've waited almost 2000 years, I can hold out a bit longer."  
I choked as my eyes widened.  
"Okay, not human. So you're plastic? Like, actual plastic?"  
"Sort of, I mean I was human, but apparently I-"  
"Nope! Stop! Hasn't happened yet. I can't know," the Doctor interrupted.  
I want to know.

I sat against the railings of the TARDIS. Rory had told us that he had only stunned the guards, and that they would be waking up soon. The Doctor decided that the Nestene Duplicates weren't for him, but for his future self, and had to leave as that.  
"So you traveled with him then?" I asked Rory as he took a seat next to me. The Doctor was wandering around the console, reading screens and mumbling to himself.  
"Yeah. It was my fiancé that met him. She was a little girl when he came to her," he told me, a smile forming on his lips at the memory.  
"When he left," he continued. "She told everyone about this 'Raggedy Doctor'. We grew up with this imaginary friend of hers. And then 12 years later he came back."  
I smiled at that. We sat there, as he recounted there many adventures. From the stories Rory had told me about the Doctor , it sounded amazing. Going to different planets, exploring the universe, even traveling through time. Seriously, this wooden box, is a time machine. Everything Rory told me, it made everything feel so small.  
"As great as it was. I don't think he realised how much danger he was putting everybody in." I had noticed the Doctor had stopped, and was staring at Rory.  
"Is that who I am now?" He asked. Rory looked up at him, looking slightly guilty.  
"Someone who forgets. Forgets all the lives he's ruined, all the time he has taken away from them." He trailed off, pacing again.  
Rory gave me a solemn look before we both sat in silence.

We dropped Rory off where he requested, giving a quick goodbye.  
I walked around the console, watching the Doctor work his way around, as if he had memorised the exact movement.  
After a few moments of being thrown around, I was home. I stood out the front of the TARDIS with the Doctor, facing my house. My parents were still up, as the lights were all on. They were going to kill me.  
"Well Melissa," the Doctor said facing me. I looked up at him, the stars framing his head.  
"It was a privilege to have met you." He stepped back, and gripped the handle of the TARDIS.  
"Doctor wait." Whoa, since when did this sudden surge of confidence exist.  
He looked back at me, kindness overwhelming his face that it was hard to believe that he was so upset before.  
I stood with my mouth open, my courage ebbing away.  
"Can I come with you," I blurted out. He tensed as soon as the words left my lips.  
I instantly felt bad, the looks of grief was heart breaking. He looked so tired.  
"Melissa," he looked me straight in the eye, as if he could communicate through stares.  
"What I said before in the TARDIS. I don't want that to happen to you. You have so much life, so many opportunities, without me interfering. My last friend, the last one who I travelled with. I can never see her again, because if I do, she will die. I would never want to inflict something like that upon you, someone so young."  
"Hey I'm 16, cut me some slack," I tried joking, hoping to lighten the mood. But his face stayed the same, grieving over things he can't change.  
"Hey," I said, giving a crooked smile. "It's alright. I understand."  
"Mel I'm sorry, it's just-"  
"No," I cut him off before he made the mood any more depressing. "It's okay. Honestly. Just promise me one thing."  
He stared at me, a look of uncertainty forming as he thoughts of what I may ask, and if he would be able to fulfill it.  
"I don't want you to just be this, amazing person to disappear from my life. I want to see you again. Just to see you." I looked at him hopefully. I knew it was a long shot but it's the best I could think of.  
"Mel, I can't."  
"Please? Come back in a few year. In two years, when I'm 18. I want you to come say hi."  
"Melissa please," he tried.  
"Doctor you have a time machine. You could pop into your TARDIS, go two years in the future, say hi, and then you could ignore me for the rest of my life. All that under ten minutes." I gave him a smile, hoping that would convince him. I don't know why I was so keen on seeing him, but I guess after tonight, and from what Rory told me, I really wanted to see the world through the Doctor's eyes.  
He sighed, my excitement growing.  
"Fine," he answered, giving me a smile.  
I had done it. I convinced him. Did that actually happen?  
"See you soon," he said, heading into the TARDIS.  
"Guess I'll take the long road," I said to myself as the TARDIS disappears, the wheezing sound dying soon after.

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late, been a bit busy. But it's updated. New chapter. Yay. I would really love to know what you guys think of this story so far, it would mean a lot. Hope everyone is having a good week :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't get it. How can anyone find so much joy in punishing others? I'm telling you, Miss Brooks is out to get me."  
"Maybe if you actually did the work she assigned you," I hinted to my friend as we walked home.  
She shook her head, her black hair coming out slightly.  
"No way. It's against my beliefs."  
"Beliefs," I scoffed. "Of what? Laziness?"  
"No. That school is designated to six hours of hell, and giving the adults the false impression that us students actually like each other. Where home, is assigned for sleep, food, internet, and being bored in-between."  
"You should write a book about that," I said laughing.  
"Oh I am. I'm about six chapters in of 'Life Rules' by me, Crystal Mayer." She wiggled her eyebrows at me awaiting my praise. I just laughed.  
"Well someone is about to be taken off the pre-ordering list," she stated, trying to pull a straight face as we turned a corner. But one look at me sent us both into hysterics.

We walked on quietly, just enjoying each others presence.  
"We don't need no, education," Crystal sang to herself, as she began head banging.  
I smiled, as I continued to stare ahead of us, but froze when I heard a familiar noise. A wheezing, groaning sound.  
"Hey! Teacher! Baadabup. Leave us kids alone!" Crystal shouted, adding any sounds that could compensate for the missing instruments.  
"Hey, can you wait here for a minute?." I asked. "Just something I have to check."  
She nodded yes before continuing with the song.

I jogged over to the next corner, my heart pounding as I turned down the street. On the side of the road, stood the TARDIS. I ran, my foot getting caught on nothing, but none the less causing me to trip. As I tried to regain my balance, I heard the door open.  
"Well that is a sight to behold."  
I made some awkward twist, catching myself before plummeting to the ground. I stood wide eyed, my arms outstretched, insuring that I wouldn't lose my balance. I breathed a sigh of relief, before facing the Doctor.  
"I promise that I'm more graceful than that."  
"Well I'd hope so," he answered smiling.  
I straightened myself up, feeling somewhat embarrassed.  
"So..." I said, failing at any attempt at starting a civilised conversation.  
He smiled, but it faltered. His eyes became sad, as if he were looking at a memory, wishing for it to come back, asking where all the time went.  
A lump formed in my throat, making me feel ill.  
"Um. Hi," I croaked out, catching his attention.  
"Melissa," he exclaimed, all look of sadness gone. He came over, beaming down at me.  
It was contagious, I found myself smiling to.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. A giddy feeling growing inside me.  
"Well," he said, his smile growing. "I thought maybe." He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his already messy brown hair. "After having a while to think about it. I thought, maybe. If you still wanted to. If you'd like to travel with me."  
Everything stopped, my heart, my surroundings, my face gawking at him. Unfortunately he didn't freeze. He just bit his lip, his eyes wide, waiting for my response.  
"Um," I stuttered, trying to grasp any part of my vocabulary.  
His smile seemed to falter, as I stood there. Making me worry that I'd disappointed him.  
Come on Mel. You just need one word. Just one word okay? You can do it.  
"Maybe?"  
He stood up a bit straighter.  
Mel you idiot. Wrong word.  
"What?" He asked, looking slightly taken back.  
"Yes! I mean yes!" I shouted.  
"Mel you don't have to."  
"I do. I want to come. Promise." I looked at him desperately. Hoping he saw past my inability to speak like a decent human being. Heck. He can speak better then me. And he's not even human. I think. I'm still kinda hoping the two heart thing is a freak mutation.  
"Really?" He asked, his smile returning.  
I nodded, my smile growing even more. My face is starting to hurt from all this smiling.  
"Well then. No time to waste. Come on Mel," He said, heading back to the TARDIS.  
I started following him, but stopped.  
"Docto?"  
"Yeah?"  
I looked back down the way I'd come, the faint sound of Crystals' voice reaching my ears.  
"My friend is waiting for me. Maybe I should tell her to go on ahead."  
"No." I looked back to the Doctor. A forlorn expression had worked its way across his face.  
"This is a time machine. We can be back in under a minute. Besides. I wouldn't want to steal the time you two still have together." He mumbled the last bit, his voice barely reaching my ears. But it caught my attention.  
"Doctor?" I pressed, hoping he would clarify what he had said.  
"Nothing. Well come on then. No time to lose."  
He disappeared into the TARDIS, the familiar clanging and hissing of machinery pulling me in. I gave one last look behind me, hoping the Doctor was telling the truth, before closing the door behind me.

**A/N: Yay! Melissa is travelling with the Doctor! Who'd have guessed that? I ****certainly didn't.  
****Hope you liked this chapter. Not an awful lot happened, but I still hope you all liked it.  
****Sorry this update is so late. Fingers crossed that the next one will be on time. Anyway. I'm curious as to what you guys are thinking, and that I could use some inspiration. Who are some characters you'd like Mel to run into? Or some scenarios you'd like them to be placed in. I am open to any suggestions, and would be most appreciated, as it would help heaps with the writing process. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you see the leaver?" The Doctor asked, his voice reverberating through the speakers  
"The stick thing next to the red button?" I asked, looking down at the control panel.  
The pounding of fists came from the locked metal door behind me.  
"Yes, I think. Does it have a label on it?"  
"Yes Doctor cos that's what everyone does. They label all the buttons. Of course it isn't labeled," I shouted, looking frantically over the buttons and leavers.  
"Open up!" A voice from outside yelled.  
"This is all you fault Doctor!" I shouted as I looked for some sort of hiding place.  
"My fault?"  
"You just had to ask where the prince was didn't you," I accused.  
"Well it was his birthday party. It's a bit pointless if he doesn't attend it."  
"And then you had to go ask the person who was _obviously_ trying to look like nothing was wrong. Who _then_ planted the weapon on me."  
"A simple mistake."  
"I'm going to hit you. The next time I see you, you are going to be hit."  
"Looking forward to it. Now pull the leaver Egor."  
"I may also hit you with a truck," I mumbled as I pulled the leaver.  
The control panel sparked, closely followed by a loud bang outside. I walked over to the metal door, pressing the button on the right. It hissed open, smoke flooding in. On the floor in front of me was a mound of bodies.  
"Um, Doctor?" I asked worriedly.  
"Don't worry. It was just enough to knock them out. See, everything went according to plan."  
"They're not the only ones who are going to be knocked out," I threatened as I walked over the bodies, trying to avoid tripping over limbs.  
"Now where's the fun in that?" The Doctors' voice chimed overhead.

I walked down the halls, being careful to avoid any guards. Of course, the first place the Doctor took me to was some sort of Medieval driven planet. Except it turned out instead of swords, they had things like light sabers. This wasn't exactly playing out how I pictured my Star Wars fantasy.  
I passed a few cells, inside odd creatures, bound by some sort of laser chains, leaving burns around their wrists. I felt my chest tighten at the sight. Fortunately I never had to experience the chains. The Doctor was able to perform some sort of distraction, giving me the chance to run.

I ventured further, each room blending into another.  
"Doctor?" I asked, hoping he was still there, watching my progress through hidden cameras.  
"Yeah?" he asked, his voice once again vibrating through the room.  
I cringed at how loud it was.  
"Is there a way to turn the sound down?"  
"Looking for it."  
I felt the need to move closer to the walls, as if I could sink through them.  
"Um, there doesn't appear to be a volume switch, so this is what you get."  
I cursed silently, moving to the next corner.  
"Actually, hold on a moment."  
I waited silently, praying no one was coming to inspect the loud voice reverberating through the walls.  
"_Am I the only one I know."  
_"Shit!" My hands flew to my mouth as I had about 100 heart attacks.  
_"Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat."  
_My hand hesitantly reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone. I swear this thing is going to get me killed.  
I stared at the screen, where an unknown ID was calling. How the heck was this even working? It's way out of reception.  
I pressed the answer button and held it to my ear.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"There we go. Is that better Mel?"  
"Doctor?" I asked, pulling my phone away to stare at it.  
"Mel, focus. I'll explain later."  
"Fine. Okay. Can you tell me where I'm meant to be going?"  
"Yes, I was just about to ask where you were headed." I sighed as I leaned against the cold metal wall.  
"You could have said that sooner."  
"A bit too risky. Who knows who could have been listening."  
"Right," I replied, as I backtracked.  
I peaked around the corner, spotting a few guards running past. I took a deep breath and hurried to the next corner, only just catching their shadows.  
"They're on a circuit, they'll be back soon," the Doctor said.  
"So what? Do I follow them?"  
"No, go to your right and take the second turn left."  
"Ok," I said, following his directions.  
I continued on my way down, coming across more cells. It was hard to ignore the looks I was given, a sick feeling crawling under my skin.

A guard walked across in front of me, instantly I pressed myself to the wall, sucking in a breath, as if it would hide me.  
The guard continued on, and I sighed in relief. I don't know how long my James Bond act is going to last.  
I pressed away from the wall, but my wrist was grabbed, tugging me to the cell, slamming me into the poles.  
I grit my teeth.  
"Get me out. Please. Get me out. I will do anything. Anything you want, just name it."  
I struggled against the grip of an old woman, her skin blue scales. Her eyes were black slits, a little too close together, and her grey hair hung in clumps.  
"Let go," I hissed, trying to keep my voice down to avoid any attention.  
"Mel? You okay?" The Doctors' voice came.  
"I can tell you your future. Would you like that little girl? Your future?"  
"No I'd rather not," I replied, trying to pull away.  
She let go, making me stagger back. Her eyes narrowed further as she moved back into the corner of the cell.  
"You're going to die," she spat.  
"Well we all die in the end."  
"Oh no. But soon. Very soon."  
"Go back to your fortune cookies."  
She cackled. Like actually cackled.  
"I found her!" A voice cried. I saw a guard running towards me, and that was all the excuse I needed. I sprinted, taking the turn the Doctor instructed.  
"Doctor please tell me I'm almost there!" I shouted into the phone.  
"Almost. There should be a door-" He was interrupted by a metallic bang.  
"Doctor? Doctor what door? Doctor are you there?"  
"Put your arms above your head," a voice commanded through the phone.  
"Oh hello. Hi, I'm the Doctor," his voice came through.  
"Surrender immediately."  
"Freeze!" a voice called behind me.  
This is becoming a really bad habit.

**A/N: thank you to everyone how has favourited and followed, it means a lot.  
I'd love to know your thoughts. Once again I would love suggestions of where she should go next.  
So read/review/follow/favourite whatever you feel like doing :)**

**Also, the song for her ringtone was Migraine by Twenty One Pilots. It's a really cool song, so if you feel like listening to something new, I recommend it.**


	8. Chapter 8

My wrists hurt. That's all I could think. They were burning from the handcuffs that were placed on me, the electric blue making my skin sizzle and blister. My teeth were gritted as the guard escorted me, giving me occasional shoves to remind me that he is the one in charge, he's the boss, he's the one on my hit-list.  
I tried to keep a positive view. Yes I'm in chains that are roasting my wrists. Yes the Doctor got caught. Yes we are about to probably be executed. But look on the bright side. These handcuffs are a really nice blue. They compliment my burnt wrists perfectly. And this walk to my death? Getting a lovely view of the castle. I'm lying, this glass isn't full or half full. It's cracking, and soon all the water is going to leak out.

We approached a large door, a lump building in my throat.  
I didn't do anything wrong. That's all you have to say. It's one big misunderstanding. Yeah.  
I was shoved again, my shoulder slamming into the door, the impact pushing it open as I fell through. I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears as the handcuffs made there way further up my arms. I took deep breaths, opening my eyes to see the Doctor's worried face.  
The guard dragged me over, dumping me next to the Doctor, before leaving the room.  
"You ok?" He whispered, keeping his eyes on the figures in front of us.  
I nodded, not trusting my words.

I looked ahead of me then, noticing the two thrones, both of which were occupied.  
On my left, there was a woman dressed in an elegant gown, her hair pulled back in delicate pins and her cheeks wet as she attempted to dry them with a handkerchief. On her left there was a man, dressed in the same fabric, his face stern.  
"So," the man, the King started, his voice full of authority. "You killed the prince."  
"My son," the Queen wept, drying her eyes. "How could you kill him? He was loved by all, he didn't deserve this. You took his life away form him." She looked me straight in the eyes, accusation evident behind her grief.  
I was terrified. I could feel myself shaking, her words were so full of hate that I actually started to believe that I had killed him.  
"I'm afraid I have to deny that accusation your majesty," the Doctor said. The Queen glared at him.  
"May you leave alone for a moment?" the King asked her gently, predicting the future tension. The Queen got up, giving me one last look before leaving.

"I see you're worried she might figure it out," the Doctor said.  
"Enlighten me on something," the King said, avoiding the Doctors question. "How is it that the two of you were able to sneak in?"  
"Oh. Now that is a good question. A very cleaver trick that no one would suspect."  
"Go on."  
"We were invited," the Doctor said simply.  
The King laughed. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I know our guests, I do not, however, know you. Prove it. Show me your invitations."  
The Doctor held up his wrists, showing the handcuffs.  
The King sighed before calling in one of the guards, who took them off, leaving before he did mine. I sighed, trying to ignore the burning on my wrists.  
The Doctor jumped up, rummaging through his pocket until he produced a small black object. He walked up to the King presenting it to him. As the King opened it up to examine it, the Doctor turned to me, giving me a quick wink of reassurance before turning back.  
"It appears real. But what about hers'?"  
"She's my plus one."  
"Your what?" he asked confused.  
"Plus one. See? Right there," the Doctor pointed to something written before straightening up. "John Smith, that's me, and my plus one. That's her."  
"Very well, I cannot deny it's authenticity," the King said, handing the Doctor back the object. "But that gives you no right to come here, and murder the prince."  
"Oh stop," the Doctor said walking down the stairs towards me, hands in pockets. "There's no point keeping up the act. We all know you're lying."  
I feel like I've missed something.  
"What are you implying?"  
"Your wife's pregnant."  
"Yes she is. Now if that is a threat-"  
"None at all," the Doctor interrupted. "I'm just pointing out that she's pregnant with your son. Congratulations by the way."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I saw the scans, not exactly private information."  
"It means nothing. So what if she's pregnant with my son. The prince was my son as well."  
"Not by blood. She had him before the two of you had met."  
"Doesn't mean he's not my son."  
"No. But the fact that you married into the position you have no claim over him. He would have eventually become King and you would be left with nothing. So you hired an assassin, a pretty bad one at that, not that I'm complaining but still."  
"Wait so this is all politics?" I asked.  
"Basically yeah."  
"You're cleaver Mr Smith. But not that cleaver. You may have figured it out, but you will not be alive long enough to tell another soul."  
"That's why I was broadcasting it."  
The King sat there stunned. "What?"  
"Why else do you think I was in the control room?"  
The Kings' eyes widened.

The Doctor walked over to me, pulling me up gently, not seeing the King pull out his lightsaber and run towards us.  
I pushed the Doctor out the way, lifting my wrists, connecting the burning blue laser with his skin. The handcuffs pressed against my skin, burning my already burnt flesh. The King faltered, not used to the pain. I wrapped the handcuffs around his neck pulling slightly as they burnt into his skin. It was enough to stun him, leave him shaken up. I ran over to the Doctor.  
"Quick thinking. Don't entirely approve of the method, but quick thinking."  
He pulled out his sonic and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing my wrists. I rubbed them, pain flaring through them.  
"I think we should go now," the Doctor said, eyeing the far door, the sound of footsteps rushing over.  
"They won't come looking for us?"  
"Possibly. But I think they've got their hands full at the moment."  
I looked over to the King who was gripping his neck, coughing, before looking down at my own hands, my wrists burnt raw.  
"At least they've got hands. I think mine are going to have to be amputated."

**A/N: And that's another chapter. I apologise nothing major has happened, still trying to work through those bits, figuring out what needs to happen. So. That's Mel's first ****experience in a new world, tell me what you think. :)  
****Also. The next few chapter may be a bit late, as they are still taking me a while to write, also that my exams are starting. But I will update when I can :) Hope you all have a good week.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor pulled a leaver, making the TARDIS groan, creaking as it started to cool down.  
My knuckles were white and stiff when I released my death grip on the railing, I don't think I'm going to get used to being thrown about like a rag-doll.  
I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.  
I looked up at the Doctor as he strolled over to me, leaning against the console.  
"Your turn now," he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
I stared at him blankly, not quite sure what he was talking about.  
"Well?" he pressed, looking down at me expectantly.  
"I apologise for not having some alien brain waves, but you're going to have to go into more context."  
His lips turned up slightly before swinging around to the other side of the console, flipping a few switches.  
"All of time a space," he said excitedly. "Any time, anywhere. Your choice."  
My mind went blank. There were so many possibilities, most of which I couldn't even comprehend. Where should we go? When should be go? It was a whole new concept. I took my time processing it. Thinking of all the places I could go.  
I had just been to some futuristic medieval castle.  
That's when it hit me.  
"I've got it," I answered happily, excitement fluttering inside.  
"And where might that be?"  
"Can we go to Camelot?"  
His eyes lit up at the idea. He manoeuvred around the console, flipping switches, and pressing buttons. I couldn't help but notice the spring in his step. Once he was done he took hold of the console, one hand hovering over a button.  
I took hold of the railing, ready to brace myself.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
I nodded, feeling slightly out of breath.  
"Allons-y!" he cried, bringing his hand down on the button.

We landed with a thud, the space ship wheezing in protest. The Doctor grabbed a mallet and gave it a quick hit, causing it to stop. I released my grip on the railing, my wrists aching slightly from the recent burns. I pushed the pain aside and looked up to the Doctor as he grabbed his coat from one of the pillars.  
"You might want to get changed," he said, shrugging into the coat.  
"Why?"  
"Because they may mistake you as a man, now off you go."  
I stared down one of the hallways, the thought of going down there not appealing to me.  
"First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on you left."  
I turned back to him.  
"You need signs," I replied before heading off.

I returned a few minutes later, fussing over what I had on. The TARDIS must by physic or something, as when I finally found the wardrobe, the only clothes available were these medieval gowns. Not exactly something I ever imagined myself in.  
I pulled at the red skirt that fell the the floor, which wasn't a good move on my behalf, as I tripped over it. The white top was easier to handle, after I figured out what bits you were meant to tie.  
I walked into the centre room where the Doctor stood waiting for me. He looked up as a stumbled into view, adjusting the leather belt around my waist.  
"I'd like to see them mistake me as a man now," I said, once again tripping over the hem of the skirt.  
The Doctor laughed as he walked over, extending his arm out to me.  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
I linked my arm through his. So that's why women do that. It's because they can't stand on their own two feet due to their ridiculous clothing. Oh the things we do for fashion.  
The Doctor lead us down the ramp, opening the door, and letting me out first. We were in Camelot.

People walked passed, wearing clothes covered in dirt and dust, carrying small baskets with herbs. The sound of metal against metal drifting through the air.  
"What do you think?" the Doctor asked coming up beside me.  
"Colder than I expected but, wow. Look. That guy is wearing old clothes, and..." Just then something caught my attention. "Oh my god. Doctor. It's a knight. An actual knight. He has a sword." I made large hand gestures towards the man, as my words had escaped me.  
The Doctor just smiled, before heading towards him.  
"Doctor what are you doing. You can't just talk to a knight. There are probably laws against that sort of thing!" I called after him. I picked my skirt up and ran after him, gaining myself a few odd looks.  
"Doctor," I hissed as he approached the knight.  
He rolled his eyes at me.  
"Hello. I'm John Smith, and this is my friend Melissa Vega, how are you?"  
The knight turned, assessing the both of us.  
"I'm well thank you. Is there anything I could assist you with?"  
I couldn't help the small squeal of excitement that left my lips, gaining the attention of both men.  
"Are you alright miss?" he asked me. Lets just say that him talking to me wasn't doing any good for my breathing, as I started breathing rather heavily.  
"She's fine," the Doctor butted in, allowing me to collect myself. "Anyway, just wondering. We are quite new here, so are there any particular sights you would recommend?"  
"Oh I see. There will be a tournament which will be held shortly, follow the crowds and you will find your way."  
"Thank you," the Doctor answered, looking quite pleased with the knights response.  
The Doctor started to move off but stopped when he realised I wasn't moving. I have to be honest, I was still gawking at the knight. The knight looked down at me, looking puzzled. I coughed, trying to regain myself.  
"Well um. Thank you. Kind sir," I attempted, only gaining an even more perplexed look. I gave a small nod before scurrying next to the Doctor.  
"Kind sir?" He mocked. "Completely wrong time period."  
"Oh shut up."

We walked around for some time, looking at some stalls, listening to farmers rant about their crops, and others going on about some riots happening in the area. But there seemed to be this continuous buzz, like they all had something to be doing, some role to fulfill.

"Well would you look at that?" The Doctor stated as we entered a small churchyard. I watched him approach the centre of the courtyard. I swear my heart just about jumped out of my throat, for there in the centre, was a sword embedded in a stone. I stood there frozen, my eyes wide as I took it in. I hurried over to the Doctor, just as he pulled his glasses out and placed them on. He moved around the sword, examining it.  
"Is it the real thing? I thought it was just a legend, I mean magic isn't real right? It's just an illusion."  
"Apparently not," the Doctor muttered. "Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone, is right wise King born of all England."  
I leaned over and saw those words embedded in the stone, my breath escaping me.  
We both stood there gawking at it in awe.  
"You gonna pull it out?" I asked, not once taking my sights off the sword.  
"Only Arthur can pull it out," he replied.  
"You gonna try pulling it out for the heck of it?" I rephrased.  
He looked down at me, a wide smile spreading across his face.  
"You go first," he said.  
I took a nervous breath, stepping forwards. There we only a few people around us, not paying any attention. I watched them nervously, feeling as if I was about to commit a crime.  
I took a deep breath, and with shaking hands I gripped the hilt of the sword, tingles running down my arm. I was touching the sword, the actual sword in the stone.  
Tightening my grip, I pulled, my whole body tensing as I exerted all my strength. I staggered back, catching my breath as I stared at the sword, still in it's place. I turned my head to the Doctor who had a slight smile on his face.  
"Yep. It's the real deal," I breathed heavily. I stood back up straight, shaking my hands out.  
"Your turn."

He walked over, placing his glasses back in his chest pocket. He gave me an excited smile, before placing his hands on the swords hilt like I had done before. He propped a foot up on the stone and pulled. I stifled a scream as the sword came free, the Doctor, a panicked look on his face as he held the sword.  
"Jesus you broke it. Put it back quick, before someone notices," I hissed.  
He fumbled, trying to place it back in, both our nerves on edge. It slotted back in and we moved a clear distance away from it, both staring at it wide eyed.  
"Doctor," I said, my words escaping me.  
"Well," he answered, just as stunned as me.

While we stood there like fish out of water, people started to flow through, all heading in one direction. One of them was a young boy around my age, his blonde hair windswept as if he'd been running. He looked around, his gaze focusing on the sword. He approached it, his oversized clothes getting in the way. He gripped the hilt and pulled, the sword coming free with ease, causing him to stumble back.  
"He just pulled out the sword," someone said, people looking back, all the attention now on him. He looked around, somewhat confused.  
"What is your name boy?" A man cried approaching him.  
"Um. Arthur," he stuttered.  
"Long live King Arthur," the man cried, the crowd around him shouting with him.  
"Doctor is there a chance you just loosened it?"  
"That very well may be."  
"Your the true King of England."  
"Well. As far as the legends go, Arthur does a fine job."  
"Hate to remind you but he died."  
"Well. Long live King Arthur."  
"Yep."

**A/N: Sorry how late this is.  
****Hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
